Cosquillas
by Paladium
Summary: Un momento en familia... Snarry Respuesta al reto de Cielo 1983, en SlasHeaven Betateado por Isabellatrix Black Swan


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de JK

Cosquillas

Harry se dobló por el dolor de su vientre. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y sentía como perdía la respiración por momentos. Pero, de por medio no había maldición, hechizo ni golpe alguno. Solo las habilidosas manos de su pareja; Severus. Con un movimiento brusco, se giró en la amplia cama en la cual le estaba torturando su amor, quedando de lado mientras se agarraba los costados; apenas podía reír, debido al esfuerzo. Y aquello, parecía divertir sobrenaturalmente al pocionista.

- Para, Sev, por favor...- rogó el chico dorado, entre risas.

- ¿Qué me darás si paro?- la ceja del hombre se alzo interrogante, pero por la mirada, la posición y el lugar en el que se encontraban, Harry supo que ya había decidido su próximo movimiento. Y no le molestaba en absoluto; le encantaba ver al serio y amargado profesor de pociones tan alegre como se encontraba.

- No sé... - dijo con falsa duda, todo parte del juego al que ambos jugaban.- Quizás podríamos... Divertirnos de otra forma.

La boca de Harry se acercó hasta la oreja de Severus, y su lengua recorrió con exasperante lentitud el contorno, haciendo que un tímido ronroneo escapase de los labios de su amado. "Oh, sí, le encantaba aquel pequeño ruido." El resultado fue inmediato; al segundo siguiente, los labios de Severus se encontraban sobre la piel pálida y sensible de su cuello, acariciando con su aterciopelada textura su cuerpo.

La mano del pocionista se introdujo por los pliegues de la ropa del menor, perdiéndose por su piel, mientras los dedos de Harry desabrochaban con premura la túnica del profesor. Pronto ambos hombres se encontraban sobre la cama deshecha por la guerra de cosquillas, desnudos.

Posando los labios sobre la boca de Harry, Severus bajo su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, acariciando superficialmente el glande del muchacho. Con un gemido, el niño dorado onduló sus caderas, buscando más contacto, mientras imitaba al pocionista.

- Te noto muy... Presuroso, Harry.

El aludido no contestó con palabras; su mano derecha tomo el miembro del hombre y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de él, aplicó la presión correcta, moviendo su mano entorno al falo. Con un gruñido de satisfacción, el hombre sonrió mostrando sus dientes; podía palpar la tensión sexual de su Harry. Como buen novio que era, no quiso dejarle sin su regalo, y su mano izquierda bajo por su cuerpo, tocando y estimulando al muchacho muy superficialmente, hasta llegar a su escroto y finalmente, al ano.

Rápidamente su diestra bajó hasta el pene erecto del Gryffindor, que reclamaba su atención. Masturbándolo, dejo que su dedo índice se introdujera en el musculado anillo que conformaba su ano. Con un sonoro gemido, Harry arqueó la espalda como síntoma de placer, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano en el miembro del pocionista.

Con tres dedos en el interior del joven, Severus decidió que ya estaba bastante lubricado y, ante el quejido de protesta de Harry, los sacó para remplazarlos por su vigoroso falo. Poco a poco, se introdujo en el interior del Gryffindor, que arqueó aun más la espalda, inicialmente incómodo y después relajado.

Con un beso que Harry no tardó en profundizar, el mayor empezó a moverse dentro del chico, acomodando el ritmo de su mano al de su miembro. Con un gemido gutural, Harry se dejó mimar por su pareja, él sabía llevarle al cielo, sabía sus gustos, sus manías... Sabía todo sobre él. Y era endemoniadamente bueno en la cama.

El ritmo comenzó a ser más rápido, y tras varias estocadas, Severus consiguió su objetivo: tocar la próstata del joven. Con un grito de placer, el Gryffindor le indicó que había tocado aquella pequeña nuez que llevaba a Harry directamente al cielo. Con una sonrisa, besó los labios del muchacho, que correspondió amorosamente. Tomando aquella posición como referencia, empezó a moverse, produciendo oleadas de placer en el león, que acabó corriéndose en su mano, manchando a ambos con su semen. Y Severus no aguantó mucho más; con dos rápidas estocadas, se hundió completamente en el interior de Harry, descargándose.

Con cuidado, Severus salió del chico, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándolo posesivamente, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su hombro. Poco a poco, los párpados de ambos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
